The Perfect Date
by ShikaIno1
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino go on their first date, but will some unexpected this occur that they don't expect? Will this be the best date or the worst date ever?


The Perfect Date

~I do NOT own Naruto... unfortunately...

~This story is about imagery

* * *

I looked up to see a million bright stars staring down at me. The moon so bright, the whole world can see. He glances over at me, but I pretend not to notice.

He gently grabs my chin to look at him. Before I could say anything, he moved closer to me until our lips gently touched. His lips linger after the kiss. I can feel his warm breath on my lips. As I lean in closer to kiss him, he stops me by saying, "I love you, Ino."

-Earlier That Day-

I look over to see Shikamaru sitting on the bench right next to me, with his eyes glued to the sky. _Watching the clouds like usual_, I thought, sighing.

He came to the Flower Shop, asking me if I'd go for a walk with him. So of course I go with him, without a fuss. I've had a crush on Shikamaru ever since we were put on the same team. Of course I never told anyone, even Sakura once we became best friends again, because everyone new I supposedly had a HUGE crush on Sasuke. I figured I'd just get over Shikamaru anyways.

But as I kept spending so much time with him I started to like him more and more, until the next thing I knew I was in love with the lazy bum. Now the only two people that know my feelings for him are Sakura and Choji.

I start to stand up saying, Well Shikamaru it's been fun, but I think I'll-," before I was able to finish I was interrupted by Shikamaru grabbing my hand, while he started to stand up as well. My face turned red instantly feeling our hands touch, so I turned my head so he wouldn't be able to see my creeping blush.

"Ino, wait… there's something I want to ask you," he said, letting go of my hand t rub the back of his neck nervously.

"What is it, Shika," I asked, turning my head now that my blush was gone. Shikamaru took a deep breath before turning to look me straight in the eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" My eyes grew wide with surprise. "I'll take that as a no then," he said after a few moments of silence, turning to leave. I finally realized I had not said a single word and only stared at him, quickly grabbed Shikamaru's arm to stop him from leaving.

"No, it's just… I thought you liked Temari."

Shikamaru turned to look at me fully and I could see a confused look upon his face. "Why would you think that? We're only friends, which, by the way, I've told you several times."

"Well," I said, letting go of his arm, "you guys always hang around together when she's here from Suna. And she's always flirting with you… and you seem to flirt back."

"I'm just being nice. I don't like her like that and I let her know that the other day when she was starting to go too far."

"Oh," I smiled, "then… yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"Really," Shikamaru asked, with a shocked expression; but happy nonetheless. I nodded. Shikamaru's shocked expression turned back to his regular lazy look, tinted with happiness. "So I'll pick you up at eight tonight?"

"Definitely."

-Later That Night-

After Shikamaru asked me out, I went home and called Sakura immediately. Now we're in my room talking.

"Just like that," Sakura asked.

"Just like that," I repeated.

"Wow. And how long have you loved him," she asked, causing me to blush.

"A long time, too long." We both laughed.

"So what are you going to wear?"

-7:50p.m.-

I looked out my window to see Shikamaru standing before the door. _Wow, he's right on time. Wait no, actually he's ten minutes early…. Shikamaru must really want this date_, I thought. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my coat in the process, and headed to the door and opened it. "Hey Shikamaru," I said, flashing him a hundred watt, dazzling, smile.

Shikamaru stared at me; more like what I was wearing it seemed though. I peeked into his mind to see what he was thinking and I heard _beautiful_. I wanted to kiss him in that moment! I was wearing a long purple dress, with my short black leather coat that ended just above my slim waist. For my shoe choice, I wore a pair of sparkling high heels. My hair was in my usual ponytail, but I showed my whole face, unlike my usual bang covering half of my face. I had a tint of make up on, of black and purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and a tint of blush. I did nothing with my lips, just like Shikamaru liked it, showing my full red lips. But his favorite was my eyes, always my eyes. It was like looking at the sky when he looked at my eyes. A sea of blue…. _I really need to stop getting in his head, but he's so sweet!_

Shikamaru seemed to register himself just in time to notice he was staring at me. He cleared his thought and asked, "Ready?"

I quickly nodded. He was staring at me. I never saw him stare at me like that before, but every now and then I could feel his gaze lingering on me. I never said anything, but smiled over at him, which made him blush and look away. _How cute_.

We walked for a while down the road, just talking. If people knew we were on a date, they would probably think we were weird, because we were just walking and talking. But we are different from other people, we enjoyed each other's company and that's all we needed at the moment.

I laughed at something he had said and then a question popped in my head. "hey Shikamaru, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I-I was just wondering…. Why did you ask me out?"

Shikamaru looked forward, not answering my question. After a few minutes of silence, I figured he wouldn't answer me, I sighed. But he surprised me, like usual.

"For the same reason you said yes." He smirked. His answer made my eyes grow wide with surprise, while a blush started to form on my face. _So he knows I like him, but for how long_, I thought.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Shikamaru stopped saying, "Let's eat." With that Shikamaru walked in front of me, grabbing my hand, and led me to the entrance of the restaurant in front of us.

Apparently Shikamaru reserved a booth for us, so we were seated quite quickly and our orders were just taken. The waiter took our menus when we finished ordering and excused himself.

"So," I started, "do you know how Choji is doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's doing good. Going on more dangerous missions. Oh and he got himself a girlfriend," he added the last part as if he forgot about it.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. Choji finally got a girl. He is quite a nice guy and deserves a girl that makes him happy. "So who is she?"

"Her name's Nenia. She's really nice and she's not a ninja. In fact, she hates violence and enjoys cooking and baking for Choji instead."

"I'm so happy for him. He deserves a girlfriend, especially a nice one. So how long have they been dating?" I asked.

"About a month. Choji told me he thinks she's _the one_." Shikamaru said, emphasizing the last part.

"That's so great!" I couldn't help but squeal.

"What's so great," a familiar voice asked.

Shikamaru and I turned our heads to the person talking. What we saw was a bit shocking. It was Naruto and Hinata, with Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulders. He finally asked Hinata out, so it seems, after so many years of Hinata having a crush on Naruto. So Naruto found out Hinata must have really liked him, or she most likely told the blonde idiot considering he's so dense. Or maybe he got sick of asking Sakura out so he asked Hinata out instead.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," asked Shikamaru.

"I'm on a date with Hinata-chan," Naruto proudly said, causing Hinata to blush red like a tomato. Some things never change.

"It's about time," I said, causing Hinata's face to get even redder and also causing Naruto to get a confused look upon his face, but it disappeared once he must have realized Shikamaru and me were on a date.

"So, you two on a date as well," Naruto snickered, while he sat down next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru and I both blushed.

"Yes, so leave," Shikamaru said irritably. During this time, the waiter came back with our food order.

"Naruto-kun, m-maybe we should leave Shikamaru-san and Ino-san alone for their d-date," said Hinata.

"Oh fine. I guess you're right, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. He then got up, took Hinata's hand, making her blush again, said goodbye and then finally left.

"Finally," Shikamaru said after Naruto and Hinata left.

"Yeah, Naruto can be so annoying at times, especially when we used to be genins," I said and Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, he was," Shikamaru agreed. I giggled. We ate our meals mostly in a comfortable silence, with some small talk every once in a while. It was really nice just talking to one another like this. We haven't been able to see each other a lot lately and it was nice to see and talk together. We haven't seen each other in a month prior and we had a lot to catch up on. You could say this date was just what we needed, and what I really wanted.

After dinner, Shikamaru and I went walking again. But this time we went to little shops that we passed by. Shikamaru kindly bought me a cute necklace with a purple heart and inside that was our birthstone, a sapphire. It was beyond beautiful!

We seemed to be having a really good time, that is until we saw a certain sandy blonde coming towards us. Temari….

"So, Shikamaru and Ino on a date I presume," she said. I hated Temari so much, even if she wasn't dating Shikamaru. She always looked down on me, as if I wasn't good enough and weak. It annoyed the hell out of me to say the least.

"Hey Temari," Shikamaru greeted. "Yes, Ino and I are on a date."

Temari smiled, which by the way, I could tell was fake. "Good for you, Shikamaru. Although, I think you can do better if you ask me," she said so innocently, looking at me. _Oh, she is asking for it_!

"Well no one did ask you. What are you even doing here anyways, Temari," I asked. Of all the times I have to see her, it's when Shikamaru and I are on a date! How unfortunate.

"Ambassador stuff for Suna. You know what an ambassador does, don't you," she said looking innocent once again.

Now she is asking for it! Pretty much calling me stupid and in front of Shikamaru no less!

"Of course. I'm not an idiot like you, Temari," I hissed back.

Shikamaru watched as the two of us stared daggers at each other. He could feel the tension rising. Shikamaru knew that he would have to put a stop this before there was a cat fight. "As nice as it is to see you Temari, Ino and I are on a date and really don't want to be bothered by you."

"But Shika, it feels like I haven't seen you for ages," she whined back. The Temari changed her tone down to a purr, "Why don't you ditch your date and come with me to a bar and maybe something will happen after that." She started sawing closer to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grabbed me hand, causing me to once again blush, and started walking away while saying, "I saw you the other day and I told you to back off, Temari. I'm not interested in you and never will be, so stop bugging me and Ino. Also I don't want an STD."

Temari was left with her mouth hanging open, with an angry look upon her face, while she watched me and Shikamaru walk away.

"Nice one, Shika!" I never thought in a million years that Shikamaru would say anything like that, especially to Temari. Aren't they friends? "But I thought you two were still friends…"

"She's too troublesome. I told her to back off the other day and she still doesn't get it. I said we can still be friends, but with what just happen, I think not. Firstly, she always looks down on you. I've told her before to stop and she never did and that really ticks me off," Shikamaru sighed before continuing, "Secondly, I think she'll quite mad at what I just said to her, not that I really give a crap. Geez, why are women like her such a drag? I'll have to deal with her in Hokage meetings and such."

"I looked at Shikamaru, taking in all he said. _Sucks for Temari_, I thought, smiling. Victory! "So where to next, Shika," I asked.

"Let's go watch the stars," he replied. With that we went off to his favorite cloud watching spot. When we the hill, it was completely dark out by now. Perfect for watching stars. Shikamaru and I laid down on the hill side.

I looked up to see a million bright stars staring down at me. The moon so bright, the whole world can see. He glances over at me, but I pretend not to notice.

He gently grabs my chin to look at him. Before I could say anything, he moved closer to me until our lips gently touched. His lips linger after the kiss. I can feel his warm breath on my lips. As I lean in closer to kiss him, he stops me by saying, "I love you, Ino."

To say the least, I was shocked! Never in my life did I think Shikamaru would love me in a romantic kind of way, but here he is admitting he does love me. I've loved him for what seems like forever and now he loves me back. I could literally die happy now! "I've loved you for the longest time, Shika," I whispered, smiling.

"Really? Then why haven't you said anything before?"

"Well I thought you wouldn't return my feelings, but now I know and I can't tell you how happy I am that you love me." I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me. We could finally be a couple now. We laid back down, still holding each other, while we kissed again. When we released from our kiss, we looked back up to the sky and saw a shooting star.

Everything was perfect and right. We now know each other's feelings and started going on more and more dates and became a lovely couple. That night we will always remember, for that night was the perfect date….

* * *

So I wrote this story years ago and it is really boring and corny but I thought it should at least be uploaded.


End file.
